Lights Out
by SmartByChance
Summary: Takes place in a completely different universe. OC is a college student. Read before you judge. One of my best. They're all brothers in this, instead of the rest of them all representing a different part of Thomas' personality. Logan x Kara. In order of oldest to youngest, Thomas, Roman, Logan, Patton, Virgil. Keeping their personalities, and outfits. 2,011 words.


"She figured she knew all of this already, but it was lost to the abyss that is her mind."

"Roman-"

"Desperately attempting to cling to her last bits of sanity, she began to tug at her hair. Maybe it would lessen the frustration, she thought. But she was wrong."

"Roman-!"

"'Roman!' She cried. She was unable to comprehend how someone so bent on success and achieving great things could be monologuing at a time like this. Unknown to her, the answer is quite simple. It calms him."

"Roman-!"

The princely character snapped his attention to her in an instant, a low growl erupting from his throat. "Excuse me, I'm monologuing!" He shouted.

She let out a soft sigh as she looked over, her eyes softening on him. "That's great, but I have a test first thing in the morning, so I kind of need to focus, and I can't do that with you narrating _everything._ "

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" He asked with a small laugh, approaching her with a slight bounce to his step. He sat on the other side of the coffee table, on his knees, and looked at her kindly. "Ah, the life of a college student. What can I help you with, Princess?"

She chuckled at the nickname. He was always like that. But he knew about her crush on his brother, so it didn't bother her that much. She tapped her pencil to her chin as she glanced at him. He was giving her the goofiest smile, and she couldn't help but laugh. Seeing the joy in her expression, he released a few chuckles as well. She let out a sigh as her laugh died down. She quickly took notice of the frown creeping onto his face, she looked at him quizzically.

He offered a soft breath, lowering his head a bit. Neither of them said a word until he looked back up at her, "why is it you come over every day?"

She didn't know how to answer... did he not _like_ having her over? She didn't even have time to think about it, as he already took it upon himself to continue the conversation. And she was somewhat grateful, until she heard what came out of his mouth next.

"Is it to relieve stress? Maybe you don't like those you call family. Or, perhaps, it's because of _Logan_." Her face heated up considerably at this, and he gave a sigh as he leaned back. "Whatever the reason, I'm grateful. You being here has effectively prolonged World War III."

She sighed in relief. She gave him a small smile, which he couldn't help but return. "If you're implying I would have no reason to visit so frequently if Logan had no presence here-"

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean," he quickly cut in, "sorry I made it seem that way, I know you're not just here because of him."

"Then I suppose we're on the same page,"

A long silence passed over them as she returned her attention to her textbook. She desperately needed to cram all of this information inside of her head before nightfall, her grades hung in the balance! She was jotting down some notes when he decided to speak again, "why don't you just confess?"

Slightly surprised, she looked up at him. "Roman, we've _talked_ about this."

"I know, it's just... he's almost as dense as _Patton_. If you don't straight up tell him that you're in love with his stupid face, he'll _never_ get it! He's not like me, Thomas, or Virgil where you could drop little hints. We'd get it, but those two are just..." he sighed, leaning forward on his elbows. He looked at her seriously, "I just want what's best for you, both of you."

"...I know,"

"You _know?_ "

"Yeah, I _know_ ," she averted her gaze from him, her eyes beginning to sting a bit, "but he's just so emotionally unavailable, you know? I would rather keep our awkward friendship the way it is rather than ruin it with stupid feelings."

"If you don't tell him, you'll regret it."

She nodded in response. She knew she'd regret it, but she'd rather leave him alone than mess with something that's fine the way it is. _Leave well enough alone, right?_

"I could talk to him, if you-"

"No!"

"..what?"

"No, don't... _please_ ,"

"If you don't, I'll have to, you can't just live like this, what if he gets a girlfriend?"

Her heart seemed to have stopped at his words, and she knew he was right. He patiently awaited her answer. With her eyes shut tight, and her fists clenched, she spoke quietly through gritted teeth, "fine,"

"Y-You will?"

"I will," she muttered, her eyes fluttering open to meet his, "but I want to do it myself, please don't interfere,"

"If that's what you want," he smiled.

"Besides, if Logan's anything like Virgil, your interference would definitely cause some trouble,"

"Can't argue with that,"

Another small silence blanketed them, until she reached over and brushed some bangs out of his face, to which he responded by grinning widely, and she couldn't help but giggle. Just then, a few locks clicked, and the front door squealed as it was pushed open. The two turned to see none other than Thomas walking through the door with a smile. He pushed the door shut behind him and tossed his keys on the table before making his way to the kitchen, giving a small wave to the two as he passed.

"Where's the baby?" Roman called after him.

Thomas groaned, and the two could picture him rolling his eyes. He peaked over the kitchen counter, resting his forearms on it as he looked at the two. They looked back at him and couldn't help but giggle. "Virgil decided to stay behind to clean up Patton's mess at the school, Logan stopped by the library, and Pat's over at Joan's," he then turned to the girl in the living room with a kind smile, "Kara, would you like anything to drink?"

"Ah, no, thank you," she lightly shook her head before climbing to her feet. She scooped up her books and notes before placing them in her bag, "I must get going anyway, big test tomorrow,"

"I'm sure you'll do great," Roman said with a grin, as he stood up from his spot as well.

Thomas was in full agreement. "Sure, but, I'm confused," she glanced over at him, and he continued, "why didn't you ask Logan for help instead of Roman? God knows he'd be more helpful,"

Roman gasped and clutched his shirt over his heart. Before he could speak, she took the liberty, "I didn't ask Roman for help, I just came over here to get some peace and quiet while I studied," she pulled her bag over her shoulder and smiled gently back at Thomas.

He let out a disappointed sigh, "more trouble at home?" Roman looked back at her, also waiting for the answer, both eager to hear it.

"You shouldn't worry your pretty little head about it," she shrugged, "I'll come over right after my third class, around 19 hundred hours, is that good for you?"

Roman quickly perked up before Thomas even had a chance to reply, "of course, my dear! We'll all be here!"

Thomas looked to Roman as Kara nodded and made her way to the door. Once she had left, Thomas' attention was fully on his junior sibling, "Why'd you lie to her?"

"Wha-? I didn't! We're going to be here, aren't we?"

"I thought so," Thomas stood himself up straight and walked out of the kitchen, stopping quite a few feet away from his younger brother, "but you only use that tone whenever you're lying right to someone's face. It's my least favorite face,"

"I do _not!_ "

Thomas placed his hand on his hip, his eyes half-lidded as he looked to his little brother. Thomas was pretty much the only brother Roman could never get away with lying to, it's always been that way.

Roman gave a dramatic sigh, placing the back of his hand to his forehead as he looked away. When that didn't work, Roman mimicked Thomas' unamused expression and body language and groaned, " _fine!_ You, me, Patton, and Virgil aren't going to be here when Kara arrives,"

"But that would leave her here alone with Logan," Thomas mumbled, before Roman's 'no, duh' face caused him to connect the dots. He paused, and it was difficult for him to form a complete sentence, even in his mind.

"Yep," Roman nodded, knowing full well what was going through Thomas' mind.

Thomas quickly cleared his throat, "but I thought she didn't even like him, even as a friend!"

"Is that what she told you?"

"Well, I asked if he was her.. friend... and she said no..."

"Because she doesn't just want to be his friend! She wants to be more!"

"Who wants to be more?"

The two snapped their attention to the door, to find Logan walking in. He had made sure the door was shut, and now he was looking at the two, waiting for an answer.

When he didn't get one, he sighed and changed the subject. "So, do either of you have any clues as to why Kara left so quickly and screamed when I said hello?"

Neither of them answered, again. They just looked at him, both startled by his presence. He had grown used to it by now. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, the door slammed open. All three of them looked back to see Patton with a huge grin formed on his face. He had Virgil by the arm. He walked in, pulling Virgil with him, and slammed the door behind him.

"Why are you so excited?" Roman inquired the second youngest of them all.

Logan softly sighed, "what did I say about slamming doors..?"

Patton ignored Logan's question and turned to Roman, releasing Virgil. He brought his hands together in a clap, to let them know how happy he was in that moment, "I just got back from playing with Joan's cat!"

"Patton..." Thomas rubbed his temples as he stepped forward and approached his bubbly little brother. He gently took Patton's wrists and looked at both of his hands thoroughly. He then examined Patton's face, and pores, searching for any kind of physical reaction. Thomas was the oldest, so he felt it was his responsibility to look after the rest. Patton definitely demanded a lot more attention than the others, though.

"Yes, big brother?" Patton asked sweetly. He wasn't as naive and ignorant as he let on. He knew full well he was allergic to cats, but why should that stop him from having a good time? It's not like he'll die. But he _also_ knew that was why Joan called Virgil to come pick him up. While Virgil is the youngest out of all of them, Patton was, by far, the most immature. By choice, mind you. Growing up has always been one of his biggest fears, despite him always insisting on being the cook of the household. His ever day menu consisted of, mostly cookies. He's the one to clean up after everyone, as well. But, then everyone always has to clean up after him and his ridiculous messes. He figured it was a fair trade.

"You can't play with cats..." Thomas mumbled.

"Oh, why not?"

"You're allergic," Logan said with a troubled sigh, and that's when he noticed Virgil was no longer in the room. He methodically watched as Thomas continued to make sure Patton was, indeed, okay. He couldn't help but notice Roman's intense gaze on him. His eyes flickered over to the wannabe prince, and he then watched as his older brother fled upstairs. He brought his attention back to the two quietly arguing in front of him. Deciding not to get involved, he, too, quickly exited the scene, making his way up the stairs. Now to go interrog- _kindly question_ his brother.


End file.
